La fuerza del corazon
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Naruto no sabe lo que le sucede... tiene "ciertos sueños" con su secretaria... ¿Que sucedera cuando le confiese la verdad? UA Song-fic


**¡Hola!**

Como veran, este es un Song-fic inspirado en la bella canción de "_La fuerza del corazón_" de Alejandro Sanz. Espero y les agrade esta lectura. Relatado en primera persona por nuestro simpatico e hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules... Naruto.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-semapi y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpreten lo que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurre. Claro que sin fines de lucro. Al igual que la canción no me pertenece, si no a "Alex" Sanz._**

* * *

**La fuerza del corazón**

_By. Angel Kane_

-Maldita sea-

Que es lo que me esta pasando… ¿Por que de un momento para otro dependo de las miradas que me da Hinata?... ¿Por que dependo de que ella este a mi lado?… ¡Estúpidos reportes!, no entiendo nada de lo que dice… me siento como un completo idiota…

-¡Naru-baka! … si algo queda de el que responda ¡ya!...-

-¿Que quieres Sasu-Teme?… hoy no tengo ánimos como para soportarte…-Gruñí mientras tomaba un sorbo al sake que tenia frente a mi-Estúpida taza de sake- Grite desesperado al ver que el liquido, en vez de llegar a mi boca, dio a parar a la camisa de mi traje.

-Como que ahora estamos un poco mas torpe y despistado de lo normal…-Contesto con arrogancia y gracia mi amigo al ver como estaba sucia mi prenda.-A ver… ya cuéntame… ¿es por Hinata Hyuuga cierto?-Me miro con cierta curiosidad anormal en el, normalmente era yo el que terminaba inmiscuido en sus asuntos.

-Si…-como me conocía a la perfección, sabia que no podría mentirle.- No se que pasa, pero desde hace ya varias semana no la veo con los mismos ojos… digo una relación laboral director-secretaria o amigos no tiene nada que ver con que cada vez que ella se agacha a recoger algo, yo termine viendo su bien proporcionado…-

-No necesito que me cuentes sobre tus sueños húmedos de dieciséis años.-

-Mejor vámonos, creo que necesito descansar…-

**Mírame,  
en nada me consigo concentrar  
ando despistado todo lo hago mal  
soy un desastre y no sé  
que está pasando**

Estaba en mi recamara, soñando otra vez con lo mismo… como la desnuda y blanquecina piel de Hinata me pertenecía una y otra vez… como su delicado y fino cuerpo sucumbía debajo mío ante los placeres que yo le provocaba, como su suave y melodiosa voz gemía descontroladamente mi nombre, de cómo sus ojos perlados llegaban al punto máximo de la lujuria que le hacia sentir. La deseaba mas que el aire que necesitaba para vivir, es tanta el sentimiento que tengo por ella que me estresa, me desespera, me hace temblar. Hasta que el maldito despertador sonó, como consecuencia me desperté sudando y con "mi amigo" muy estimulado…

-¡Demonios!... creo que otra vez necesitare una ducha helada…-

**Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo  
me llegas a desesperar  
es tan grande lo que siento por ti  
que tenerte no bastará**

Otro día por la mañana en la oficina, nada diferente, solo que, vi a Hinata bajar de un vehículo, por lo general ella usa el bus así que, mi curiosidad me traiciono y me espere cerca de ahí, un tipo extraño bajaba de la puerta del conductor, llevaba dos extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, cuando Hinata se dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, ese tipo la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el con una mano en su cintura, ver eso solo hizo que mi sentimiento de posesión floreciera, estaba decidido a ir contra ese fulano, cuando vio como este le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Definitivamente, mis celos se calmaron al ver como Hinata no correspondía al beso y al contrario, huía despavoridamente de ahí. Todo concordaba… los celos, el sentimiento de pertenecía sobre ella, los sueños eróticos y con la mas alta dosis de amor, hizo que, por primera vez en la vida, un despistado rubio comprendiera que, necesitaba de Hinata para sobrevivir, que lo que sentía por ella iba mas allá de la lujuria y de la pasión… vio que lo que sentía por ella era un inmenso amor.

El día paso sin altercados, ella siempre a lado de mi como una sombra, con una sonrisa y mirada especial hacia mi… esta mujer me tenia loco.

**Que esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me da la ilusión.  
Que será esa fuerza  
que a todos nos une de dos en dos,  
será la fuerza del corazón.**

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, ya el edificio entero se había retirado hace ya media hora, eso sin contar que solo quedábamos Hinata y yo en mi oficina arreglando unos detalles que eran de carácter urgente, sin contar de que, ella se deciso de su saco mostrando para mi deleite, una blusa blanca con unos finos tirantes, mostrando así, parte de su piel tersa. Además de que hacia un calor terrible, terminaba con una fragancia exquisita en mi nariz, _lavanda_ solo pude pensar eso. Diez y media, terminamos el trabajo.

-Bu-bueno, señor Uzumaki… yo me retiro a mi casa… hasta mañana…- me dijo mientras se ponía el saco al momento de regalarme una sonrisa.

-Es-espera… yo te llevo a tu casa- sabia que estaba mal, sabia que mis impulsos se irían al demonio, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que las pudiera reflexionar.- No esta bien que una señorita este caminando sola a estas altas horas de la noche.- Dije muy seguro de mi mismo… aunque no sabia hasta que punto.

Íbamos en el coche, un silencio casi espantoso nos invadió, cuando vi como ella volteaba a la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos, desvié mi mirada mas abajo y encontré dos delgadas y suaves piernas, quería y me urgía comprobar si su piel era tan suave como se veía… hasta que llegamos al edificio de su departamento.

-Se-señor Uzumaki… desea bajar y acompañarme a tomar una taza de te?... es lo mi-mínimo que puedo hacer después de que se ofreció a traerme.

Error, antes de que contestara, mis piernas me guiaron hasta quedar caminando detrás de ella. Cuando llegamos preparo una pequeña taza de te. Tomamos en silencio, disfrutando del hermoso silencio que lleno la atmosfera. Sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar, cuando termino, si como una lagrima traicionera hacia de las suyas y comenzaba a caer por su mejilla hasta perderse el su cuello. El primer impulso que tuve fue abrazarla, apegarla mas a mi… sentía la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca cada vez mas…

-Hinata…-

-S-si…-

-Perdóname por lo que voy ha hacer… por favor…-

Y sin mas, deje que mis labios se posaran sobre los de ella, extasiándome con su sabor y textura, al ver que me correspondía, pedí permiso para explorar mas allá de sus labios, quería embriagarme con su néctar… perderme y hacerme adicto a el. Hasta que gracias a la maldita evolución humana y sus estúpidos pulmones, nos vimos en un acto de separarnos, solo un poco, para ver como sus dos perlas que tenía por ojos, brillaban mas de lo que había visto en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola…

**Hace que, te abrace  
y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar  
tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.**

-Por que lo hiciste…-Susurro al momento de pegarme mas a ella.

-por que te amo… te amo mas de lo que debería… te necesito mas que el aire que respiro…-Respondí con la voz algo ronca.- Siempre termino desvelado, ya que, por las noches, tu eres la protagonista de mis sueños… de unos sueños que, hasta hace poco me torturaban… pero veo que alguien ha llegado antes que yo a tu vida… y se me hace injusto… -

-De quien hablas…- Me pregunto en tono inocente al hacer contacto visual conmigo

-Del idiota que te llevo al trabajo por la mañana… vi como te besaba…-Se notaba un cierto deje de tristeza y coraje.

-E-el… es Kiba-kun… somos amigos desde hace tiempo… aunque el siempre se me ha insinuado… pero no lo puedo aceptar…-

-Por que?-

-por que yo amo a otra persona…-

-Quien es el idiota ahora que tengo que ahuyentar para ganarme tu corazón Hinata.- le pregunte un poco enfadado al enterarme de existe alguien mas que el baka de la mañana.

-Eres tú… Naruto-kun…-

**No puedo dormir robas mi tranquilidad  
alguien ha bordado  
tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad**

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos completamente desnudos, deleitándonos el uno al otro con la piel, con cada parte de nosotros. Creo que fue cuando me dijo eso, cuando todo mi autocontrol se fue al carajo… la abrase por la cintura y comencé a besarla lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su espalda hasta llegar a donde termina esta, la agarre fuertemente por el trasero, ella se sorprendió, pude notarlo al sentir con brinco un poco, pero después, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que un contacto mas intimo. Sus dedos masajeando mi fuerte espalda, rasguñándola, ya que, empecé a besar sus cuello, succionándolo, bajando al inicio de sus senos, degustando el sabor de estos, reclamándolos míos, reclamando cada poro de su piel para que solo despierten con mis caricias y con las de nadie mas.

Empezó a bajar sus dedos lentamente, me torturaba… ¡pero era una tortura deliciosa!, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde poso cada mano en cada uno y lo apretó suavemente, deje escapar un gruñido de desesperación, me volvía loco con sus caricias.

**de cinturón tus piernas cruzadas  
de mi espalda un reloj  
donde tus dedos son las agujas  
que dan fuerza a este motor  
que es la fuerza del corazón.**

-L-lo siento Naruto-kun…-

-No… es lo mas delicioso que me a pasado…- Después de esa declaración, la volví a besar pero ahora con frenesí… creo que ya se acercaba el momento en que nos haríamos uno.

La deposite suavemente en su cama, esta olía como a ella… lavanda… una flor que te relaja… la contemple debajo mío… casi la replica de mis sueños con ella de protagonista, aunque este era mucho mejor… no era un sueño… era la realidad.

Cuando empezó a tocar delicadamente mi torso, marcando cada musculo marcado, y a la vez depositando suaves besos trazando un camino imaginario… un camino que llegaba a la gloria y a estar cerca del mismo dios. Me estaba haciendo adicto a sus besos y caricias…

**Y es la fuerza que te lleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios.  
es un sentimiento casi una obsesión  
si la fuerza es del corazón,**

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda cuando Hinata empezó a darle un merecido masaje a mi miembro ya despierto, era la misma locura en persona, era una fuerza indescriptible… solo me deje llevar por sus manos, hasta que sentí que no podía aguantarme mas.

-Na-naruto-kun… haz-hazme tuya…-

Solo eso me faltaba para inclinarme hacia ella y depositar lentamente mi miembro en su entrada, empezó despacio, recordando que era su primera vez, tenia que tener cuidado, hasta que me tope con esa barrera que significaba dos cosas importantes para mi: 1) Que mi ego creció al saber y ser dueño de la primera vez de ella y la 2) Una estorbosa barrera que falta por atravesar para ser uno solo con ella.

Al cruzarla, Hinata dio un gritito, mientras que una lagrima caía, me espere a que ella me dijera cuando comenzar. Comenzó a menear sus caderas en señal de que continuara, el delicioso vaivén que teníamos era tan perfecto y sincronizado, que gemíamos a la par nuestros nombres. Sentía como llegaba al clímax, y antes de llegar…

-Hinata… te amo…-

-Y-yo también Na-naruto-kun… ¡Haa!-

Y fue ahí donde llegamos al orgasmo, nos quedamos abrazados a que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran, viendo como nuestra piel era cubierta por una perlada capa de sudor. Movía sus labios diciéndome "_Te amo_" sin pronunciarlo. Me separe de ella y la deposite junto a mí.

Estábamos cubiertos solo por una delgada sabana blanca, ella abrazada a mi mientras yo velaba sus sueños, mientras yo la contemplaba, mientras susurraba con una sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro que Hinata era solo mía…

**Es algo que te lía la descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es la fuerza que te lleva.**

* * *

**E**spero y les haya agradado esta amena, pero ligeramente pervertida lectura. Y tambien la hayan disfrutado, tanto o mas que yo al escribirla.

¿**R**eviews?

_Besos, Kane._


End file.
